


Day and Night

by Shanejayell



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of defeat, Demona finds new purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Gargoyles, they all belong to Disney.

Gargoyles: Day and Night

The red haired, violet skinned gargoyle gracefully landed on the roof of the Manhattan townhouse, her eyes narrowed a bit as the sky began to noticably lighten. "It's nearly dawn," she murmured as she pulled her wings in around her like a cloak and opened up the window, climbing into the attic.

As the first rays of dawn came Demona gave a strangled cry of agony as she began to change. Her pointed ears pulled in, skin lightening to a healthy pink even as her wings shriveled and shrank away. In moments she was left gasping, leaning up against the wall fully human as the pain slowly faded away.

"Blast that Puck," the still redheaded but human Demona muttered as she walked to the ladder down from the attic, "does the change have to hurt so damn much?" As she climbed down the ladder and walked to her room, Demona once again mused on the idea of trying some kind of narcotic for the pain. 'No,' she mused as she calmly stripped off her loin cloth and crude top, 'I doubt it would effect me as a gargoyle anyway.'

Stepping into the bathroom connected to her room Demona turned on the shower, noting it was one of the few inventions by humans she approved of. Hot water blasted pain-sweat away and she lathered up her hair, careful to remove any traces of the night's traveling. Emerging from the shower she toweled herself off, then strode into the bedroom to dress.

In a few minutes the identity that Demona presented to the outside world was ready to go, and right on time business woman Dominique Destine left her home to a waiting limo. "Miss Destine," her executive assistant respectfully nodded as Demona climbed in, her blonde hair gleaming, "good morning."

"Alicia," Demona smiled slightly as the door closed and the limo soundlessly glided into New York traffic.

Alicia Sevarius was one of those unique little bonuses that sometimes just fall into one's lap. The relative of Anton Sevarius, the radical genetisist and mad scientist, she had come to Demona's attention during her first attempts to work with the scientist. She had a skill set that Demona appreciated, and even better she was potentially a useful lever to induce Sevarius to work for her in the future. Even more oddly Demona found herself liking this young lady, almost as much as she had once liked MacBeth. It was a annoying emotion, but one she was doing her best to cope with.

"Your schedule is as full as ever," Alicia said as she gracefully pulled out a Cyberbiotics brand PDA from her dress jacket pocket and tapped the touch screen to call up the list, "there's a meeting with Xanatos enterprises regarding the Oberon situation, representatives of the European branch of Cyberbiotics are here investigating a possible alliance and the private investigator that you hired will be in this afternoon."

"Thank you, Alicia," Demona nodded. Thinking a moment she said, "I'll see Xanatos' man first, then contact the investigator. Cyberbiotics just flew over?"

"They arrived last night," Alicia confirmed.

"They're probably jet lagged," Demona said, once more amused by humanity's general weakness, "phone and confirm when they want to meet. I'd bet this afternoon."

"Got it," Alicia made a note.

Occasionally Demona wondered what Alicia thought of her strange employer, but she usual dismissed such questions. So far her primary concern was keeping Alicia loyal but partially in the dark, a complex task considering Alicia was her right hand. Often Demona wished for a employee like Owen Burnett or Preston Vogel, but on the other hand the sheer amorality of both men made her value Alicia's honesty, even if it made things difficult at times.

The limo pulled up in front of the building housing Nightstone Unlimited and parked, the young driver jumping out so that he could get the door for them. "Thank you," Demona said, having reminded herself more than once to use standard human courtesies.

The upper levels gleamed as Demona strode through the lobby of the company, the stylish young man at the front desk nodding, "Good morning, Ms Destine."

"Morning," Demona nodded as she and Alicia strode into her office. She took off her suit coat, revealing her simple dress and white blouse and hung up the coat by the door. Sitting behind her desk she reviewed the newest documents in her in box as she asked, "Any progress on repairing the statue I recovered?"

"We're bringing in some experts on primitive sculpture from Europe using our contacts with Cyberbiotics," Alicia said, "as you've expressed reluctance to bring in the New York University staff."

"Yes," Demona nearly snarled but restrained herself.

The New York University was a major force in antiquities of all types, and normally Demona would have been glad for the help. However, the current head of the department was one Lennox MacDuff, whom she had known as MacBeth, the timeless adversary who had hunted her through the ages for their mutual betrayal.

"The praying gargoyle statue," Alicia looked curious, "it's that valuable?"

"No," Demona said after a moments reflection, "it just has a certain sentimental value."

Alicia nodded, "I understand."

'I rather doubt you do,' Demona thought wryly. Aloud she said briskly, "I'd best prepare for the Xanatos meeting, please see that I'm not disturbed."

"Yes ma'am," Alicia said respectfully before heading out the door.

Demona sat back as she enjoyed the privacy of her office, considering the recent events in her life. The return of the Hunters and the outing of New York's Gargoyles were both matters of concern, as was the infiltration of her company by that bitch, Robyn. Already she had ordered password changes throughout the company, and her investigator was tracking down any bombs hidden in the mainframes. It was slow going, but she was not risking a crippling computer attack from a determined advesary.

The Gargoyles were another problem. Goliath seemed persistantly blind to the treachery these humans could inflict, and his unwavering defence of them made him her enemy. Worse, he had her daughter Angela in his clutches, poisoning her mind to anything she said. Freeing her would require time and patience, neither of which were her forte.

The final item on her agenda, the annoying humans, would have to be tabled for a time. The praying gargoyle statue was necessary in her enchantment to protect their kind, without it any attempt to eliminate the humans with a bioweapon was far too dangerous. As well, there was the half human gargoyle Delilah to consider. As much as she loathed the idea of her DNA being mixed with that bitch Elisa Maza, the clone was blood kin, and could potentially be useful. She had to be sure any attack on humanity spared her, too.

"Miss," Alicia's voice came over the intercom, "your appointment with Xanatos Enterprises is here." She paused before adding softly, "It's him!"

"Send Mr. Xanatos in."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alicia Sevarius smiled up at David Xanatos, feeling oddly chilled despite his handsome appearance. "Please, go right in," she said to the brown haired man in the expensive suit.

"Thank you, my dear," David Xanatos gave her a polite nod, his voice nearly oozing charm before heading into Ms. Dustine's office.

"Brrr," Alicia shivered a bit.

Returning to her work Alicia tried to focus on the details of the upcoming meeting with Cyberbiotics, but her employer's lovely face seemed to intrude on her thoughts. She admired Ms. Destine greatly, of course, but she was growing concerned that her feelings for her employer were growing into something more.

'Which is impossible,' Alicia reminded herself firmly.

Dominique Destine was a powerful and dynamic woman, both incredibly wealthy and attractive. More than one man and a few women too had looked to court her, possibly to gain access to her power or riches, but Dominique had rebuffed them all. At work she maintained a careful distance too, being politely friendly with her employees but not letting anyone too close.

'Like me,' Alicia sighed. Her various attempts to be closer to Dominique had all failed, and she had reluctantly accepted that the other woman was simply not interested in being friends.

Soon the day began to rush forwards like most days, calls and appointments keeping them busy as time passed. Soon the evening came, and like most days Nightstone began to shut down as the sun lowered in the sky. It was a odd quirk of Dominique's that their New York office always close before sundown, but most of the staff had gradually accepted it.

Cleaning up her desk Alicia rose, walking over to the boss' office door and knocking as she called, "Miss Destine?"

"Come in," Dominique answered.

As Alicia opened the door she saw the other woman gazing out over the city, her eyes drawn to the massive Aerie building of Xanatos'. Her red hair flowed freely, her clothes flapping gently from the breeze and she looked mysterious and beautiful in the reddish glow of the evening sun.

"I'm going now," Alicia said quietly, "is there anything I can do before I go?"

Dominique turned, her eyes almost looking like they were glowing red in the light. "That's fine," she said, "and take the limo home, if you wish. I have a evening appointment I have to keep."

Knowing if would be foolish to offer to stay, Alicia just nodded. "I think I'll walk home," she answered, "it's still warm out."

"Be careful," Dominique said briskly, "you never know what's wandering the night."

"Yes, ma'am," Alicia said, turning and leaving. The sun had fully set by the time Alicia had left the building, talking to the security guys as they locked up the main entrance. Bundling her coat around her Alicia headed out, mentally planning her evening. First she would get dinner at that nice little café, them maybe see a show...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demona stretched her wings, glad once more to have abandoned her human form for her true gargoyle shape. With a single sweep of her wings she glided from the roof of the Nightstone headquarters, soaring on warm currents of air as she watched humanity below her.

As fast as a limo could go, a gargoyle could soar much faster if the conditions were right. With ease Demona soared above the streets, wondering with some amusement how the humans might react to seeing her. 'Likely wet themselves with fear,' she silently mused.

A flash of gold caught her eyes and Demona smiled, recognizing Alicia as she strode along a empty street. Alighting on a nearby roof she watched her, taking in the girl in these different circumstances. Compared to a gargoyle female Alicia was scrawny and weak, yet there was a certain glow of vitality about her, a kind of beauty.

As a figure began to follow Alicia Demona tensed, a growl starting in the back of her throat. 'Little fool,' she thought as she took to wing to follow, 'does she not see him?' Apparently not, for Alicia walked on obliviously.

Alicia turned to a street nearby her home and Demona clenched her teeth, seeing how dark and deserted it was. Soaring down she hovered above, her first instinct to sweep Alicia to safety. 'What am I doing?' she wondered, 'I'm not like Goliath and those other weaklings. I don't protect these human vermin!'

Yet as the man moved up to grab Alicia, Demona moved. "Eeek!" Alica squealed as she was grabbed from behind, then suddenly was released as the man screamed in shock.

With deceptive ease Demona hefted the mugger, looking him right into the eye as she hissed, "This street is under my protection, scum." With that she hammered him into the wall, blood splattering as his nose broke and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"You..." Alicia stammered, gazing at her in shock under the weak street lamp's light.

Dropping her voice a bit Demona gruffly asked, "Are you all right?"

"You're beautiful," Alicia breathed out before fainting dead away.

'Not the reaction I was expecting,' Demona admitted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It was incredible," Alicia raved as they rode together in the limo the next morning, "I was sure I was dead, but then she saved me!"

"And you're certain she was a gargoyle?" Dominique asked, hiding a smile.

"I may not have gotten a long look, but yes," Alicia agreed. She frowned, "She was lovely, too... with hair nearly as red as yours, but dark blueish skin and purple wings." She sighed, "I just wish I hadn't fainted."

"Well," Dominique said, "maybe you'll see her again." A sudden smile, "Maybe you've even acquired yourself a guardian angel."

End...?

Notes: I've always had a fondness for Demona, despite her many flaws. She remains incapable of seeing that most of the bad stuff that has happened around her has been her own fault...


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoyles: Day and Night

Two

The stately manor that stood not far from New York city could almost be called a castle, the turrets and silouette looking almost like something lifted from a bygone age. Within a grey haired man sat at his desk in his library, studying certain documents as he gently stroked his neatly trimmed beard.

"Mr Macduff," the rather seedy looking investigator handed over the files, "here's my report on Ms. Destine's activities."

"Thank you, Mr. Cheung," Macbeth nodded, taking the documents. He smiled slightly, "Is this a new face?"

Terry Cheung nodded as the black haired young man pointed to a picture, "Her name is Alicia Sevarius." He smiled grimly, "Yes, related to the infamous Anton Sevarius. I think Ms. Destine may have... plans for her?"

"A lever for access to Anton's technology?" Macbeth mused aloud as he rose, his long coat flowing around him, "Or something else?"

"It also seems that Destine has broken from her usual pattern of behavior with this assistant," Terry noted.

"Oh?" Macbeth looked curious.

"Taking her out to lunch and occasionally breakfast," Terry checked his notes, "I can't think of any assistant she socialized with before."

"Dominique never shows such weakness," Macbeth shook his head, "you can be sure she has something else in mind for the girl."

"Well," Terry said briskly, "that finishes my report."

"Take the envelope on my desk," Macbeth said as he stood by the window, "your pay and a bonus is within." As the man collected his pay and hurried off Macbeth looked thoughtful, "However, whatever Demona is up to, I may be able to use the distraction to my advantage..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mrs Xanatos," Alicia rose from her desk as she respectfully greeted the striking orange haired woman, "Is Ms Destine expecting...?"

"Call me Fox, please," Fox smiled, her expression remarkably gentle, even with the blue fox head tattoo over her eye, "whenever I hear Mrs Xanatos I look for David's mother."

"Fox, then," Alicia smiled slightly as she continued to firmly ask, "do you have a appointment, ma'am?" With that she moved in Fox's way, meeting the woman's steely glance with one of her own.

"You're pretty good at guarding your mistress' sanctuary," Fox noted after a moment, "most assistants would be bowled over." She smiled suddenly, "Want a job? I bet I can match anything she'd offer..."

"No, thanks I..." Alicia started.

"Stop trying to poach my staff, Fox," Dominique said firmly, the redhead emerging from her office with a forceful stride. "Thanks for handling her until I finished the teleconference," she smiled at Alicia before facing Fox, "I'll see you now."

"Keep my offer in mind," Fox said as she strode by, her black business wear hugging her shapely body.

Within the office Dominique firmly shut the sound proofed door as she said coldly, "What do you and Xanatos want?"

Fox sat down uninvited, the woman's manner suddenly going from near flirtatious to serious. "As you no doubt know Demona, David and I have established a truce with the Manhattan Gargoyle clan," she began.

Demona narrowed her eyes a bit as she agreed, "Since Goliath helped fight off Oberon and save your son."

"Precisely," Fox nodded. She smiled wryly, "I'm even trying to win back Lexington's trust, though it's been hard..."

Demona cut her off as she forcefully asked her, "What does this all have to do with me?"

Fox's expression remained mild as she said, "Two things, then. Firstly, we will be VERY upset if you attempt any kind of hostile action against the gargoyles or their home, second, we would strongly urge you to cease your feud with the clan, too."

"Are you insane?" Demona growled, "Goliath and his clan are my enemies!"

"Do you know how many gargoyles there are left?" Fox asked suddenly. Not waiting for a answer she continued, "David has been looking... so far all he has found have been clans in London, South America and here."

"Your point?" Demona asked.

"How many gargoyles do you need for a breeding population? How many can you lose before inbreeding kills your kind?" Fox asked seriously, "You could be over the limit already, and you cannot afford to lose any more."

Demona sat back, her expression troubled as she said, "I'll... consider it."

Fox left quietly, the young woman stopping to thank Alicia before heading back to Xanatos' Aerie. Giving her employer a few moments Alicia went for some coffee, then knocked on the still closed door as she called, "Ma'am, would you like a coffee?"

Demona was startled from her grim thoughts, sitting up as she brought her expressions under control. "Come in," she called, watching with some amusement as Alicia used her shapely hip to force the door open then carried in the cup and a plate of cinnamon rolls.

"I brought you a snack," Alicia added as she sat the rolls down. On one of their recent lunch trips Alicia had gotten her boss to try the sweet treats, and Dominique had discovered she liked them a lot.

"My greatest weakness," Dominique smiled wryly as she grabbed one, taking a bite and savoring the flavor.

"You looked rather grim when I came in," Alicia said after a moment, perching on the edge of her desk, "did Mrs. Xanatos upset you?"

"Something like that," Dominique conceded, debating what to tell the girl. "Some old family business she needed to bring up."

"I'm sorry," Alicia said gently, reaching out and putting a hand over Dominique's.

Demona felt a odd thrill as Alicia touched her, startled by the sensation of skin on skin. For years she had known only blows, then recently felt the false touches of fake love from both Thailog and Macbeth. This was different, a sweeter feeling as the girl looked up so innocently into her eyes.

"Ma'am?" Alicia drew back her hand nervously.

Gracefully Dominique reached out, cradling those fingers in her own. "It's all right," she smiled, "in fact, I just had a idea. How's my schedule for this afternoon?"

"Fairly light," Alicia rummaged through her memory, "only a meeting with a Pack Studios representative on our participation in Pack 2.0."

"Then let's grab some lunch," Dominique grinned, "you can tell me more about that Gargoyle you seem so hung up about."

Alicia blushed as she hopped down from her seat on the side of the desk and followed her boss, "I am NOT hung up." She paused, "I admire her, though..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Macbeth watched covertly as the two women left Nightstone enterprises, using a device similar to a directional microphone to listen to them talk. He followed through a cheerful lunch, listening with a perplexed expression as they chatted cheerfully and Demona showed no signs of her usual hatred of men.

'Well, except when the waiter tried to flirt with her companion,' Macbeth thought as he drank a coffee in a nearby café.

Macbeth recalled his own romance with 'Dominique' and had to admit their conversation had never been as relaxed as these two's. Dominique seemed to hang on Alicia's words, while the smaller blonde seemed deeply taken of her companion. They almost reminded him of long lost soulmates, reunited once more.

'I don't know what's going on,' Macbeth conceded, 'but it clearly isn't one of Demona's usual plots.' Silently he resolved to keep monitoring the situation... if Demona reverted to type, he'd act. Otherwise, he'd just wait and see.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Gargoyles: Day and Night

Three

Goliath stood atop the stone walls of the castle, his handsome face thoughtful as he looked out over the clouds high above New York. At times he still found it strange, living in this era, but he had gradually come to adapt to it's many changes.

Hearing a movement nearby he turned slightly, his lips lifting in a slight smile of welcome. A smiling Eliza Maza walked along the battlements, looking rather out of place dressed in her modern street clothes. Still, she was a familiar sight to Goliath as well as a good friend to him and his clan.

"I didn't notice the others," Eliza noted, her long black hair fluttering in the breeze as she zipped up her jacket, "are they out on patrol?"

"Hudson is leading them tonight," Goliath acknowledged, "I'm hearing rumblings of a new Pack." He shrugged slightly as he confessed, "I'd like to trust that Xanatos' intentions are good, but our experience says otherwise."

"I'm not his biggest fan, either," Eliza agreed wryly. They stood together a moment, looking out over the city as she added, "I had a talk with Owen, too."

"Oh?" Goliath raised a eyebrow questioningly. Owen was Xanatos' primary employee and second in command, in charge of handling many of his company's day to day affairs. He was also Puck, a son of Oberon and a being of power himself as Goliath and the others had discovered to their regret.

Eliza smiled as she explained, "Apparently Fox went to see Demona. She's hoping to broker a truce between her and the clan."

Goliath looked down at her in surprise. "I'd like that," he conceded, "but would she really be willing to?"

"It's worth a shot, I think," Eliza grimaced slightly as she added wryly, "as long as it isn't me getting shot." Demona had sensed the closeness between Eliza and Goliath almost as soon as they met, and her jealous rage had nearly killed Eliza several times. Any peace between them would have to deal with that, too.

"She will not harm you," Goliath vowed. "That, I promise you."

"Thanks, big guy," Eliza smiled back. Moving closer she gently tugged him down into a lingering kiss. Pulling back only reluctantly she sighed, "Gotta go. I'm on shift in a hour."

"Be safe," Goliath sighed as he watched her walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demona sighed happily as she crouched on top of the townhouse, her wings pulled in close to her body. It was such a relief to shed her human form and return to her true identity as a gargoyle. It felt better than shedding the business suits she wore during the day, and even better than those cinnamon treats that Alicia so liked to tempt her with.

'Alicia,' Demona bit back a surge of irritation at herself. Back in her gargoyle form less that a half hour and she already found her thoughts turning to the young woman/ She should be focusing on other matters, but somehow the girl intruded on her thoughts.

And in truth, Demona had something very serious to consider. Fox Xanatos' visit had raised difficult questions for Demona, ones that made her examine her decisions more harshly than before. If she was truly committed to saving the gargoyle race, then their declining numbers meant she could no longer risk harming Goliath and the others. There were too few of their kind left as it was, they could not risk losing more.

With a soft snarl of frustration Demona extended her bat-like wings, thrusting powerfully with her legs and throwing herself up into the air. Her wings caught a updraft from the street below and she glided away, soaring on the warm winds of the city. With a almost supernatural ease she soared through the city's steel and concrete canyons, navigating the air currents with the skill of long practice.

A scuffle in a alleyway caught her eye, and Demona hesitated for a moment. 'Well,' she mused as she shifted course, 'I could use a bit of exercise....' With a roar she swept down, making the mugger leap back in alarm as she dove at him.

With a shaking hand he pointed the gun at her as he yelped, "Stay back!"

Before he could fire the gun Demona was upon him, slapping the weapon right out of the smelly man's hands. His battered clothing hung on a thin frame, and his eyes were wild on some kind of drug as he turned to try and run. 'No challenge,' Demona sighed, casually knocking him out with a single blow.

"Well, lass," a surprisingly familiar voice drawled from up the alley, "This is not what I'd be expecting you to do." Demona turned as she faced Hudson, the old gargoyle looking at her thoughtfully, stroking his grey beard. Once the leader of their clan he had stepped down in Goliath's favor, becoming a trusted advisor.

"Don't read too much into it," Demona said to him flatly, "I was just out looking for something to do."

Hudson nodded gravely, his mostly bald head glinting in the street lights. "Aye, I see," he said as the mugger's victim gawked at them a moment before fleeing the scene as fast as his feet would take him.

'Your welcome,' Demona thought wryly.

Hudson tilted his head to the side as he asked her casually, "And will we be fighting tonight?"

"No," Demona smiled back slightly, "I have no feud with you tonight, old gargoyle." She looked curious, "And where are the others?"

"Looking into something for me," Hudson shrugged.

'He doesn't trust me,' Demona thought, 'not that I can blame him for that.' Quite deliberately she turned her back to him and began climbing the brick wall, digging her talons in for a better grip, "Good luck, then."

"An' to you," Hudson nodded as he left.

Standing on top of the building and watching him go part of Demona was tempted to follow him, but as she stood there she firmly quashed that instinct. If she wanted to maintain the peace between herself and Goliath's clan, she needed to avoid antagonizing them. She thought for a moment of her daughter, Angela, then firmly quashed that emotion. She hadn't raised Angela, in truth she barely knew her....

Casting aside useless consideration Demona took off once more, letting warm winds carry her up through the air. She wanted to fly randomly, to simply soar over the city blindly, but without thinking about it she felt herself soaring down familiar roads to perch nearby her home.

Alicia Sevarius moved about her apartment, the beautiful blonde smiling happily as the bathrobe swirled around her. Her hair was damp from having been recently washed, and her movements had a cheery bounce to them. She carried a carton of Chinese take-out to a couch and plopped down, eating as she watched something on TV.

'She's cute,' Demona thought with amusement from where she crouched, gazing in at a life very different than her's. She had rarely worn anything so casual, not to mention having never tried take-out food. 'I wonder, would I understand humans better if I did?' she thought to herself mockingly.

As Alicia turned in her seat she froze, her eyes widening. She walked up to the window, and Demona felt a sinking feeling as she realized the woman was staring right at her. 'She's spotted me?!' Demona nearly panicked.

Alicia pushed open the screen door and stood on her porch, beckoning to Demona to come down. "I wanted to thank you," she called.

Demona hesitated, knowing the wisest course would be to simply fly away. Still, she extended her wings and soared down across the gap between the buildings, carefully landing nearby her. "You're welcome," Demona answered, glad that her voice was a bit grittier in her gargoyle form.

Alicia looked up at her, the blonde smiling slightly. "I never really thought you'd come over," she confessed. She laughed suddenly, "I've spent days thinking of what to say to you, but now my mind is blank."

Demona had to smile, careful not to expose her fangs too much. "I'm not too used to talking to humans, too," she conceded, realizing it was true. The last human person she had talked to in this form had been that damned Maza.

Alicia smiled, "Do you want to come in?"

Demona knew she should say no, that just being here talking to her was a bad idea. Yet surprisingly she answered, "I'd like that."

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Dominique Destine looked with a degree of amusement as her assistant poured the coffee, overfilling the fine china cup and spilling dark fluid onto the desk. "I think you can stop pouring now," she told her assistant mildly.

"Huh?" Alicia Sevarius blinked, the blonde roused from her daze. "Oh no!" she yelped, swinging the pot onto a tray as she hurried to grab some towels. "I'm so sorry!" the frantic young woman fretted as she mopped up the mess.

Dominique had to fight back a laugh at her usually cool and composed helper. "It's all right," she smiled warmly as the blushing woman tidied up, "but what has you so distracted?"

Alicia blushed charmingly as she finished cleaning. "That gargoyle I told you about, the one that helped me?" Alicia said excitedly, "She visited my home!"

Demona listened with some amusement as the young lady gushed over her. She rather liked hearing herself described as a 'noble beauty' and having 'striking eyes,' at least from Alicia's point of view. If Demona was going to be honest she rather thought the night's visit was the most fun she had had in years.

"She was just... incredible! I hope she comes by again," Alicia ran down.

Demona drank a bit of her coffee, savoring the taste. "And you weren't frightened?" she felt she had to ask her.

Alicia looked at her in surprise, "No, not at all. I knew she wouldn't hurt me."

"Everyone can hurt another," Demona murmured, struck by her past action.

"Hmm?" Alicia looked at her in surprise.

Quelling her memories she focused on adopting her Dominique persona as she briskly said, "Well, I'm glad things worked out well."

"Yes, they did," Alicia smiled back. Shaking herself she tried to focus on business, "Sorry for being so scattered, I have your schedule here."

"Hit me," Dominique teased, her slips curling in a smile.

Alicia giggles as she murmured, "It's not that bad, today."

The two women ran through the schedule, one with fewer captains of industry than other days but with a greater amount of small details to handle. Alicia smoothly suggested possible choices for refreshments for a few guests as well as providing Dominique some reminders of quirks and personality traits those people might have.

"And Suzumiya is a womanizer, is he?" Dominique noted wryly, considering unbuttoning her blouse a bit to gain a negotiating advantage.

"Yes, she is," Alicia stressed the gender. As Dominique looked at her questioningly she continued, "The head of Labyrinth Security tends to have a new pretty lady on her arm every week. I haven't heard any rumors that she takes it seriously."

"I'll keep it in mind," Dominique agreed as she finished writing up some personal notes. "Thanks for the reminders," she added.

Alicia bowed slightly as she headed to the outer desk, "You're welcome, ma'am."

Alicia felt a stir of pleasure as she felt Demona's office. 'If I was a puppy I'd be wagging my tail,' she admitted as she sat down behind her desk. One of the innovations Alicia had started at the office was keeping small, summary reports on the business people they regularly dealt with, to be used to remind Miss Destine as needed. While Alicia suspected that Dominique had a fine memory, the reminder sheets helped flesh out a guest if needed.

The upper floor office had one whole side that was just clear, made out of a combination of super tough glass and plastics, offering an incredible view. It was a casual gift given by Miss Destine, given without any expectation of thanks or any other reaction. Alicia often found herself taking in the view, though today she found herself wondering where the mysterious Gargoyle was, during the days.

'Focus on business,' Alicia scolded herself, going back to business as she began to go through the morning's daily calls. Nightstone had many business partners, and all seemed to want a piece of their mysterious leader.

"Yes sir," Alicia said, "I know you are the North American head of the Lagoon trading company, but I can't put you through to Miss Dustine."

"But it's vital I speak with her!" the man demanded arrogantly.

Alicia wondered if the man could guess how often she heard that matters were vital and that the caller had to talk to Dominique now. "Sir, I will take your message and pass it along to the manager. Now, can I have your name and number?" she asked politely.

"Very well," he growled out, clearly unhappy.

Alicia sighed as she recorded the information, then spent several minutes talking to the switch board wondering why a small courier company would even be put through to the president's level. 'Apparently someone got taken in by the title, not the company,' she noted with a sigh.

"Alicia," Dominique's voice came over the intercom, "I think Suzumiya is on her way up. If you want, you can go on break."

"She isn't that bad, is she?" Alicia had to ask, having only her predecessors notes as a guide.

"No, from what I remember she's worse," Dominique said dryly as the elevator chimed. "Crap, that's probably her," she said as she walked through the door to the outer office.

The elevator doors opened and a brown haired Asian woman strode in, followed by two others. The gray haired woman had the most remote expression oh her face that Alicia had ever seen, pecking at a minaturized notebook computer coolly. The other woman wore a sexy black dress, short enough to show legs and low cut to highlight impressive breasts. She also looked rather miserable, despite being rather cute.

"Miss Destine," the leading woman declared, "I'm Haruhi."

"Dominique," she nodded politely, looking at the two other women questioningly.

"My secretary, Yuki," Haruhi waved to the gray haired girl then over to the sexy one, "and the eye candy is Mikuru."

Dominique's eyes narrowed a bit at that description, but she replied calmly, "This is my executive assistant, Alicia."

"Ma'am," Alicia nodded, feeling more than a bit disturbed by how the woman was looking her over like a side of beef.

"She's a cutey," Haruhi noted cheerfully, "must be awfully convenient having her here."

Dominique voice dropped dangerously, "We do not have that kind of relationship."

"You don't?!" Haruhi looked startled, "Then why hire a blond like...."

Before Haruhi could complete the blond joke Dominique had slammed her up against the wall, shocking everyone in the room. "If you insult my employee," she said flatly as she held the woman by the collar of her shirt, "I will not be responsible for my actions."

Haruhi gulped visibly then managed a weak smile. "It appears I jumped to conclusions," she said diplomatically, "can we start over?"

Dominique let her go, nodding stiffly. "That would be a good idea," she agreed as she lead the woman into the office, leaving Alicia alone with the other two women.

"Uhm," Alicia looked at the strange women, "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Please," Yuki said calmly.

Mikuru smiled weakly as she sat down on the couch against one wall, "Miss Suzumiya really isn't all that bad."

"Yes she is," Yuki noted flatly.

"Well, yes she is," Mikuru admitted.

To be continued....

Notes: Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru are from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I needed a 'playgirl' character and was too lazy to make up one out of whole cloth. This Haruhi is one who never met Kyon and therefore never evoled out of being a self centered jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The hit team were good, in fact in some parts of the world they might be considered the best. They approached the castle like home warily, their weapons at the ready as they smoothly evaded the exterior contacts, quickly reaching the outer wall.

The red headed team leader looked at his two special operatives and shuddered slightly. Hyena and Jackal had willingly exchanged flesh and blood for steel, twisting their bodies almost as much as their minds. He didn't trust either as far as he could throw them, but he needed their abilities.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Jonothan Canmore asked bluntly, looking over his five man team as they crouched in the shadows.

"Jackal and I go in first," Hyena smirked, "and draw fire from security until you cut out the system." She buffed her steel nails, "Then the rest of you go grab Lennox MacDuff."

"Alive," Jonothan reminded his team, "we can't ransom him if we don't get him alive."

"It'll slow us down," Kirika noted, the Japanese woman calmly checking over her weapon. She was quite possibly the most calm, detached shooter that Jonothan had ever met. Honestly, she gave him the willies almost as much as Jackel and Hyena.

"We all need money for various reasons," he said as Jonothan pushed open the window inside, "so don't screw up."

"Too late for that, lad," the amused male voice noted.

Jonothan whipped his head around, realizing Lennox was standing there in front of the window. "Scatter!" he yelped, bringing up his stun gun.

Lennox calmly slapped the gun out of his hand as he grabbed the young man, one hand latching onto his throat. "You really didn't think it'd be that easy?" he asked as security forces converged on the group, weapons at the ready.

Hyena leaped on one robot, shredding it with her claws as she yelled furiously, "I'm not going back to jail!"

"Indeed," Jackal agreed as a weapon popped up on his arm, laying down suppression fire on the converging guards.

"Oh fuck," the young man moaned as he saw Lennox calmly knock out the boss, tossing him aside casually.

"Surrender," the cool, emotionless voice commended right before Kirika opened fire on her teammates. Precision fire found weaknesses in the two cyborgs, sending sparks flying and disabling systems on both of them.

"Traitor!" Jackal lunged at her but the girl backpedaled, keeping away as she pinged him with bullets again and again.

"No time," Hyena grabbed him as they staggered away from the others, "we've got to run!"

Stunningly rockets flared from the boots of both battered cyborgs, sending them both flying rather wobbly into the air. Kirika raised her gun, "Should I try to...?"

Lennox smiled slightly, "Wait for it."

After a second a series of surface to air missiles fired, converging on the wildly flying pair and engulfing them in a explosion. The leader of the security teams smiled wryly, "I'll have a squad go out with those kevlar nets. We'll round them up and ship them off to prison."

Jonothan was groggy but awake as the guards gathered the kidnap team together for transport. "How long have you been a traitor?" he demanded.

"Since shortly after you began forming the team," Kirika shrugged. "Mr Macduff made me a much better offer."

Lennox nodded as he firmly said, "An' I'll keep my word, too. Any medical help your partner needs, she'll have."

"Thank you," Kirika bowed as the three men and a woman were carted off to prison, hopefully for a good, long time.

Lennox MacDuff, sometimes known as Macbeth, soon took a relaxing sip of some good scotch as he let his mind wander a bit. Once upon a time he would have blamed either Demona or the Gargoyles for the attack, but he honestly couldn't see them see them hiring such inept help. Well, except for Kirika, of course.

David Xanatos was a possibility, Macbeth had to concede. The man had a mind like a corkscrew, and could easily have come up with such a scheme including the ineptness of most of the crew as a blind to prove he wasn't really involved. Trying to guess what Xanatos might have been planing gave him a headache...

'No,' Macbeth shook his head, 'it was more likely some semi-random event.' Forcing it from his mind he sat back and enjoyed his scotch.

David Xanatos, on the other hand, was much less relaxed when he heard the news. "Macbeth will think I was responsible," the brown haired man grumbled, stroking his neatly trimmed beard as he sat in his office in the Aerie building high above Manhattan.

Fox Xanatos actually looked rather amused as she commented, "And why is that?"

David gave her one of his infamous dour looks. "While not everyone knows I created Jackal and Hyena, everyone in our... unique community probably does," he said seriously.

"I told you to repossess their cybernetics," Fox told him, the slim young woman calmly burping their son, Alexander.

"I did," David shrugged, "replaced the military hardware with standard tech." His expression darkened again, "But they went to Preston Vogel at Cyberbiotics and got their systems repaired and even upgraded."

Fox looked displeased as she muttered, "I think Daddy and I need to have a little talk."

Fox was the only daughter of Halcyon Renard, the founder of Cyberbiotics. A hard minded yet somewhat ethical man he ran his company as a tight ship, but he also had a assistant. Preston Vogel was the dark shadow of Cyberbiotics, a man who would do anything needed to protect the bottom line, even resorting to second hand murder. David still wasn't sure if Halcyon was really in the dark, or if he just deliberately didn't let himself know what Vogel was doing.

"I'll have to contact Macbeth and let him know I wasn't involved," David said glumly, "then try to convince him of that."

"Pin it on Preston," Fox suggested cheerfully. "I would certainly have no problems with Macbeth going after Cyberbiotics."

"Heh," David smiled wryly.

"I think we can calm him down," Fox noted as she walked over to the crib and put the baby down, "as long as we don't do anything stupid."

"Like show up on his lawn in my Steel Clan armor?" David asked wryly.

"That would do it," Fox smiled wryly. "He responds to shows of force about as well as you and Goliath do."

"I'm in good company," David smiled as Fox moved to hug him from behind.

Fox hugged him, pressing her breasts against his back as she purred, "And I mean that in the best way, too. You've... grown, in the time I've known you, David. I'm proud of you."

David smiled up at her warmly, "Thanks." He took a deep breath, "And now I get to try to reason with Macbeth. Reaching for the phone he dialed, waiting for the pick up, "Macbeth? It's David here. I heard about the attack...."

Fox watched David sweet talk the semi-immortal, smiling fondly. He really had grown up a lot since she first met him, and she was proud to call him her husband. 'Now I just have to prepare my gift to him,' she thought, 'bringing peace to the Gargoyle clans....'

To be continued!

Notes: Another side bit. I wanted to touch on how the various lives of the Gargoyle clans are carrying on, and how many of them are getting into trouble. Heh! I always liked Macbeth, so it's fun splitting a chapter with him and Xanatos, and it's fun writing David too. He started out evil, gradually picked up more noble side and is interestingly complex. Kirika is a refugee from Noir....


End file.
